


Ferocious Planet

by Tarlan



Category: Ferocious Planet (2011)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for SmallFandomFest FEST11 - Prompt 'Fighting Monsters'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferocious Planet

This is one of SYFY's better B movies. What it lacked in decent CGI was amply made up for by the gorgeous Joe Flanigan as Colonel Sam Synn. Hope you like the art inspired by the prompt :)

Click on image for wallpaper size

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/297147/original.jpg)


End file.
